


The yellow house (Linny oneshot)

by wizardducks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Luna Lovegood, F/F, Female x Female, Ginny Weasley x Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Luna Lovegood X Ginny Weasley - Freeform, POV Ginny Weasley, POV Luna Lovegood, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Top Ginny Weasley, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, ginny weasley au, hp oneshot, idfk bro they're in love ok, linny angst, linny au, linny one shot, luna lovegood au, neville longbottom - Freeform, oblivious luna lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardducks/pseuds/wizardducks
Summary: "She frantically looked around, but she was no where to be seen. The battle was won but where was she, she couldn’t be amongst the dead, she just couldn’t. Ginny was running around the castle searching for Luna, praying to whatever god there might be, that she was okay."





	The yellow house (Linny oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from my tumblr: wizardducks give it a follow I post everything on there first.  
This might be triggering for some people, it involves blood and a bit of angst, take care of yourself please!  
Any comments or criticism and all that is appreciated, sorry for minor spelling or grammar mistakes, I am not a native English speaker.  
Hopefully you enjoy!

Yellow, it’s a very dominant colour in a field of dandelions. The girl was just standing there, looking at what once was her home, wishing it could be like it once was. A light breeze hit her face, the residue from hexes and curses were still fresh in the air. Memories of war flashed before her eyes, her body was shaking.

The yellow house was shaky, the roof of the house was black, wines growing up against the yellow walls. Dandelions swayed in the wind, the hairs on her arms rose. The cold hadn’t bothered her at all at first, but now it felt like her skin was turning to ice. She made her way to the house, her legs feeling like stones, as she had to almost drag herself forward.

Her legs gave up, and she fell to her knees, crawling the rest of the way. How could it end like this? Her head was spinning, stomach turning and the taste of blood filled her mouth. She tried to stand, supporting her weight against the wall. She turned the doorknob almost falling into the house, but she kept her balance. The house was cold and empty. Her hands were dirty, a mix of blood, dirt and yellow from the dandelions.

From the outside everything looked ideal, a small yellow house in a field, the sky slowly turning grey and the light breeze, making the dandelions sway. It was the quiet before the storm.

She sat down in a chair and looked around, there was a small dining table with brown chairs. There was a light blue sofa, and a big green armchair. The front door led directly into the dining room, making it easy to get to the dining table after a long day. Memories of laughter, hot summer days, and autumn days in front of the cosy fireplace. She was confused, the dazed memories of her past clouded her mind, as she sat there in silence. Tears welled up in her eyes, she felt overwhelmed by emotions.

The house was creaking, the wind was getting stronger. The wind chime in the window was hammering together, creating an eerie noise. On the inside the walls were a soft orange colour, it had been a very colourful childhood. Her mother always loved colours, she had always felt the same, especially after the accident.

As she sat there, watching the shadows grow longer, a weird feeling came over her. She was going to die. It was okay though, she had known this was coming for a long time. The lavender carpet under her chair was stained, blood drippled from her wound, droplets splattering the lavender with dark red. She closed her eyes, thunder roaring in the distance. This made her slightly uneasy, perhaps because of the flashes of light disturbing her daze.

Yellow. It was the colour of her hair, the dandelions that surrounded her and the roses her mother loved so dearly. Yellow was the colour of the honey she used to sweeten her tea, it was her favourite colour. Her head was flooded with memories, one taking over the other as she slowly slid from consciousness.

P.O.V CHANGE

She frantically looked around, but she was no where to be seen. The battle was won but where was she, she couldn’t be amongst the dead, she just couldn’t. Ginny was running around the castle searching for Luna, praying to whatever god there might be, that she was okay. She’d lost too much already; she couldn’t lose another friend. She ran into Neville who was calming down one of the younger pupils.

“please say you know where she is”

Ginny panted, staring at the boy in front of her with wide eyes.

“I haven’t seen her since her fight with the Carrows, I thought she’d be at the hospital wing?!”

She turned around and ran without answering, she had to find her. She had to tell her everything, she needed her. As she was on her way up the stairs she stopped in her tracks, blood turning cold.

~ “Promise me that if I die, you’ll bring me home to mother”

“you won’t die, but I promise.” ~

Ginny was running in a yellow field, towards the yellow house. Hexes and curses were still fresh in the air, who could have followed her back? She kept running, not daring to look at the ground. The taste of metal filled her mouth, the cold sweat running down her back felt too much like maggots cold and slimy. A branch sent her flying, hands bloody, yellow and filled with dirt as she pushed herself off the ground and continues running towards the house.

She slammed open the door and lifted her wand as she moved inside, desperately looking around for any sign of Luna. she moved towards the living room; her breath caught in her throat.

In the small pink chair, blonde locks tarnished by dirt and blood were cascading over the back of the chair.

“Luna?”

Her voice was shaky as she moved towards her, her eyes caught sight of the blood dripping from her fingers and for a second she couldn’t move.

All at once she was thrown into motion as a scream left her lips, everything felt like chaos as she sobbed every spell she could remember, anything to fix this, anything to save her. Luna didn’t move.

Ginny collapsed on the floor, clinging to her bloodied hand, begging for a miracle, for anything to fix this. She had to get her somewhere else, but she had made a promise. As a last desperate attempt Ginny lifted her wand, pointed it at Lunas heart and closed her eyes, willing something to happen, anything to awaken the girl of her dreams.

A shock went through her body, she opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face and wished something would happen. She felt movement in her hand, praying she wasn’t imagining it, she looked up.

“Luna?”

Her voice was almost a whisper, tight from the lump in her throat. Luna opened her eyes, dizzily looking around, she opened her mouth but started coughing.

“am I dead?”

Ginny laughed and sprang up to hug her, burying her face in her neck as her body shook from holding back sobs.

“Is that a yes?”

She pulled back and looked at Luna, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

“Almost were, you had me for a second there Lovegood.”

Blue eyes fixated on her brown ones, thanking anything magical for letting her keep this beautiful girl.

“I thought I would be, especially when I saw you here, never thought you’d come back here.”

“I’d go anywhere for you”

Luna nodded, slowly breaking their eye contact, she frowned as she looked down.

“I’ve stained the carpet, now the bowtruckles won’t come to visit, they hate blood you see”

The redhead shook her head and laughed, intertwining their fingers.

“We need to get you checked out, don’t know if whatever I did healed everything, love”

“is that short for lovegood?”

“Only if you want it to be”

The blonde smiled

“Seems fitting”

Ginny pulled her up from the chair and put her arm around her waist, pulling her close and planting a kiss on her head.

“Hold tight, love”

The yellow house disappeared, as grey stone appeared. They stood in the middle of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey frantically running around fixing up students and others.

“Madam Pomfrey, can you please take a look at her? She was nearly dead when I found her”

Luna was ushered onto one of the beds and looked over, several wounds had to be healed along with a broken finger, nothing majorly taxing for a skilled healer.

“What did I do?”

Ginny whispered; she clearly hadn’t healed her very well.

“You restarted her heart, shocked it back to life really, well done Miss Weasley, now excuse me”

She walked back to Luna and sat down, once again taking her hand.

“Thank you”

“couldn’t let you die on me like that, who else would I go on adventures with”

“Not just for saving me this time, but for everything”

Luna leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her dirt cheek, her body felt like it was on fire and her face turned the colour of her hair. She sheepishly looked down at her dirty shoes and shook her head.

“Anything for you, love”


End file.
